


Mindful Corruption

by flynnaw00



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Corrupted Gems, Corrupted Steven Universe, Corruption, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnaw00/pseuds/flynnaw00
Summary: Steven's corrupting and tries to go to his gem half for answers. Things become worse until they're "okay" again.I know it's vague but I don't want to spoil anything ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe & Steven Universe
Comments: 51
Kudos: 400





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Low key based off the magic realm from Star vs The Forces of Evil.

Steven's leg's thundered into the ground as he ran from his home. His skin was pink and everything was a blur around him, eyes filled with tears. What was happening to him? Why did he lash out so often, so _violently_ ? Was he becoming just like _her? Was_ he _her?_

He shook his head and choked back a sob. No! No! He saw what happened in White's head. He wasn't her! He saw himself. His pink self. His gem.

He gasped, skidding to a stop. His gem. That's what was causing this whole mess! If he could just talk to him..

Steven lifted up his shirt and looked down, placing his permanently pink hand on his gem. He shuddered, memories flooding to him and the horror of what he was thinking of sending a chill up his spine. _Maybe not._ He decided, taking his fingers off his gem and sitting down. How else could he contact himself?

His eyes went wide. Garnet's meditation! If he was a fusion, then he should be able to enter his mind space and speak to his gem.

Steven crossed his legs and put his hands in front of him, breathing in the deep forest. Steven furrowed his brows. Deep forest? Wasn't he just running from the beach house? Did he run that far..? He frowned and sighed, shutting his eyes and just focusing on his breathing.

 _Please.._ He thought, scrunching his face. _Please.. Let me talk to you. I need to know what's happening to me.._

The world fell away.

Steven opened his eyes.

In front of them was the other them. Pink and Human Steven. Human Steven gulped. It was so unnerving seeing himself like that..

"Hello." He said, dropping his arms from his stomach.

Pink Steven stood.

"What is my purpose here."

"Huh?"

"Why did you call on me? What are you doing here? What am I _needed_ for?

Steven frowned. "Jeez.. Not even a hello back?"

Pink didn't respond.

".... Um." Steven cleared his throat. "Y'know.. Uh.. Okay. Before all that.. I.. Need to know what to call you."

Pink Steven tilted his head. 

"What I mean is.." Steven continued, standing up too. "I've been calling you.. _Pink_ _Steven_ in my head and it's uncomfortable. What's your name?"

"I don't have one."

"Uh.. What can I call you?"

"Pink Diamond."

Steven's body stiffened. He stopped breathing.

"... Y-You're Pink Diamond..?"

"I am **a** Pink Diamond. Not your mother."

"Oh." Steven sighed. "Thank stars. Um.. But what can I-?"

"Perhaps 'Universe'? If you're Steven, then I am Universe."

Steven smiled. "Oh. Sure. That's.. Not really a name though.. How about Cosmo? Like Universe, but shorter and a name!"

Cosmo groaned and rolled his eyes. "This is stupid and a waste of time. I'll accept whatever name you give me. Now what do you want!?"

"I need to know why I'm turning pink." Steven said, coming closer to him. As he walked, he realized that the floor was reflective, showing them and the butterflies that swarmed above, looming.

"You're calling on that power, so you are pink."

"O-okay.." Steven frowned. Jeez, he knew Cosmo was weird but he was so blunt, too. "What is this power?"

"Makes you stronger, faster, better. Used for destruction. It doesn't have a name."

"How about 'Pink Power'?"

"Stop naming things."

"Sorry." Steven rubbed the back of his neck. "... So.. Why am I pink all the time now? And why am I so.. Emotional and aggressive? Is that you?"

"I am causing it, yes."

"Well, stop!"

"I can't unless you will it away."

"Wh- well, then I want it to go away!"

"You can't just want it to go away, you have to make it."

"How!?"

"I don't have emotions, I don't know."

Steven growled and stomped his foot. "It seems like you do! You've been annoyed with me for the past few minutes!"

"You being here connects me to you. So I'm having emotions. But normally I don't have any unless we touch."

"Well-" Steven sputtered. "Can't you just turn it off??"

"No. I'm in your control. You control our powers. I'm only the one who is the source of them. It's you who has to turn it off."

Steven felt his shoulders loosen in defeat. "Ugh.. Why is everything tied to my emotions..? Why can't I just.." He put his hands over his face and sunk down to the ground. Butterflies landed on his back. "I thought I was over this.. All the confusion with my powers.. But I'm still just.. Helpless."

"..." Cosmo walked over to him and sat down beside him, shooing away the butterflies by waving his hand. "... You're sad."

"Yeah."

"Stop."

Steven glared at him. "Wow. Thanks."

"Don't get mad."

"Why not!?"

"You'll spread the.." Cosmo squinted, eyes turning blank for a second as he thought. ".... Defect." He finally answered, pupils returning.

Steven frowned. "'Defect'?"

"That's what I'm calling what's happening. Our powers are unstable because of your emotions. Everytime you become angry or sad or anxious, it spreads. So stop."

Steven felt rage build up in him. He couldn't just _not_ feel! Everything he was was centered around emotions! How was he supposed to control himself now!? He felt his eyes burn with tears and he dug his nails into his jeans. 

Everything was supposed to be okay now.. He was supposed to have his Happily Ever After- but it never came! There was always something or someone new to deal with. Someone to fix. Something to solve. And it all fell on him! And now- now he can't even help them anymore. He almost destroyed the city by forcing everyone to do different jobs, he almost rejuvenated Pearl and Volleyball, and a few minutes ago he shattered the walls with his scream after everyone asked if he was okay. Over something that small.. 

He grit his teeth and balled up his fists.

"Steven," Cosmo spoke. Steven did not hear him. "Don't-"

"It isn't fair!" He yelled, slamming his fists down into the glass floor, breaking it around him. "I want my happy ending! I want everything to be okay! But I just-" 

_Slam. Crack_.

"Keep-"

**Slam. Crack.**

"Being USELESS!"

Steven slammed his fists down for the final time, cracking and breaking the ground. He fell down into a white pit of butterflies, swarming and rapidly taking shape as unfinished people he knew. Half of Bismuth and a quarter of Rose. Half Rose half Pink. Half him half Pink, being shattered by Rose/Pearl. They switched so quickly he could hardly make it out.

He opened his eyes, gripping the grass.

Shoot.

He took in a deep breath, trying to breathe again.

"Oh my.." He gulped, looking down at himself. His inhuman glow was gone, his skin was now just pink. Slowly, he saw his hand erupt into spikes. He felt his blood run cold.

_Corruption._

"No, _no no no no no!"_ He cried, holding his hand to his mouth and licking it. The spikes stopped.

Steven sighed.

Then he felt his mouth burn. His tongue fork and his teeth start to grow sharper and longer. He cried out, holding his mouth and crying. His back started to stretch, his hands and feet spiky and pink and growing claws. Horns unearthed from his skull, sending shooting pain through his rapidly corrupting body. 

He screamed, the trees around him falling down and splitting. The ground become a crater and he heard shouts in the distance. He couldn't care. His body grew white hot and light, and his hard light form started to bulge and morph, growing bigger and bigger.

He opened his eyes.

In front of them was the other them. Pink and Human Steven. Human Steven stood, looking around, disoriented.

"What's going on?"

Cosmo was silent.

"Cosmo..?" Steven stumbled over, feeling light headed. "Hey. Hey.. How am I corrupting? What's going on?? Can't you stop it?"

Cosmo's body glitched and wavered, splitting and reforming as pixels then splitting again. Steven backed up and watched in morbid fascination as his other half reformed. He looked the same, but he was a darker shade of pink.

"Cosmo..?"

"Yes?"

"Uh- you okay?"

"No." Cosmo huffed. "We're corrupted."

"I _know that."_ Steven snapped back. "Fix it!"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Your emotions-"

"Ugh!" Steven threw his hands up. "Knew it! Well.. Okay, whatever. I'm gonna get back out and.. Try and control myself."

Steven sat down and put his hands in front of his gem, shutting his eyes as he envisioned a calming beach taking him away to reality.

…

He cracked open an eye.

"... Why aren't I out?"

"Can't leave."

"What?? Why not??"

"Corrupted. We're stuck here."

" **_Stuck!?_ **" Steven yelled, jolting. "But I can't be stuck! I need to be.. Alive! I need to exist!"

"We don't exist."

"Yes we do!! We're talking!"

"We're two halves of a complete whole. We're just manifestations of his human and gem side. We don't really exist, and I'm just as much of Steven as you."

Steven frowned and shook his head. "Okay, yeah, sure, _existential_ _whatever_. But I need to get back to reality!!"

"Can't."

"Why?"

"I literally just said corruption."

"Well, yeah, but-!"

"Calm down."

Steven gasped and grit his teeth. "Don't tell me to calm down!!"

"No. Calm down. Come here."

"I AM TOTALLY CALM!!" He screamed. Butterflies scattered from his general area and then settled down on his head. "I JUST NEED TO FIND A WAY OUT!!"

Cosmo opened his arms.

"... What are.. You doing?" Steven squinted.

"Come here."

"Are-" Steven scoffed. "This isn't the time for hugs."

"We need to work together to pilot your body. To take it back."

"..." Steven huffed, still feeling burning rage fueled energy in his limbs, making them shake. He stomped over and plopped down next to Cosmo, who hugged him. Steven felt a wash of energy come over him and some knowledge about what was going on. They were connected.. So they knew what was happening in the others mind. Steven understood now, and hugged back, hoping do share what he could with Cosmo.

"So.." Steven began. "What now?"

"You calm down. Then we focus and try and regain control. Like returning to reality."

"Okay.." Steven sighed. "I.. I guess I could calm down.. If it means taking back control of.. Us."

"Mhmm."

Steven shut his eyes, sinking into the hug. Cosmo was surprisingly warm for a gem. His body felt like Steven's: clothing soft and puffy and skin smooth. It felt nice.. Relaxing.. Steven smiled as he remembered reuniting with himself and the complete euphoria that came with it.

His shaking stopped after a few minutes and he sighed. "Ahh.. I feel better now. Thanks.." He furrowed his brows. "..What was your name again?"

"You called me Cosmo."

"Oh.. Cool." He chuckled. "I'm Steven. What's your name?"

".... Cosmo. I just told you.

"Cosmo? Like.. Cosmos?"

"Yes..?"

"Cool. I'm Steven."

"I know."

"Oh, right." Steven chuckled, pulling away from the hug. His eyes felt droopy. Cosmo looked at him in concern. "... Steven. It's time to go back to 'reality'. Are you.. Ready?"

"Huh? Reality? What?"

"Return back to 'reality' to stop us corrupting."

Steven blinked. A butterfly flew off his head. "Oh. Uh.. Right. Sorry, I.." He chuckled nervously. "I don't know what came over me. I.. Spaced out, I guess."

"I don't care. Now, let's focus."

"Okay." Steven nodded definitively and assumed his meditative position. Cosmo did the same.

He envisioned a beach, rolling, calm, waves.. He was back home at.. 

He furrowed his brows.

At..

Where did he live?

 _The beach._ His brain supplied.

But where on the beach? What did his house look like? He couldn't.. Remember. He knew it was in a big lady's hands.. Did it have a front wall? What year were they in? 

"Steven." Cosmo chided. "Focus."

"On what?"

"Getting back to reality!"

"Huh? Oh.. What am.. I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed.. To.."

Cosmo frowned.

"..." He groaned and gripped his head. "Something's wrong."

"Oh no.." Steven whined, going to Cosmo and holding his hands, trying to pull them away from his head. "You're hurt.. What's wrong?"

"Something.. Is wrong. Our mind is.. Breaking.."

"Breaking??" Steven felt anxiety pierce his chest. "What does that mean??"

"I don't.. Know.. Can't.. Remember.. I.." Cosmo whimpered and sobbed. "No.. No.. I'm feeling too much.. You need to leave."

"How?? What's going on?? Cosmo?"

"Aa.. Nn.." Cosmo fell to the ground, whimpering and shaking. Butterflies circled around him like vultures. Steven tried to shoo them away. "Go away! Ugly.. Flying things!! Shoo!"

They latched onto him. He screamed and fell to the ground to hide, covering his head with his hands. He looked out at Cosmo, who was sobbing.

"Hurts.. It hurts.. We're.. We- I can see what.." He let out a long, painful, cry, sobbing desperately and then reaching out to hold Steven's hand. "Look.."

~~~~

"Pearl! Look out!" 

Pearl jumped out of the way of Steven's claws, looking up at him in fear. They had found him. He was attacking blindly, scared and confused, cornered like an animal as his family and friends all tried to get through to him. Amethyst whipped his leg to try and bring him down so he didn't hurt anyone, screaming about their memories and how it was gonna be okay. Corrupted Steven couldn't understand her. Garnet stood back, paralyzed at the possibilities of how she could fix this, or have prevented it. Greg was watching in horror, tears streaking down his face. Connie was yelling about their memories too, and was trying to get close enough to hug him, but Pearl yanked her back, her spear at the ready.

~~~~

Steven blinked. They were back in the mindscape.

He sobbed. "Cosmo.."

Cosmo wailed and hugged him. "I'm scared!"

"Me too.. It'll be okay.. We.." Steven hiccupped. "We'll get out of this.. We can.. W..e.."

Butterflies covered them. Everything turned white.

They felt their shoulders loosen and their breathing steady.

The butterflies slowly fluttered off of them, leaving them huddled together calmly in each other's embrace.

"..." Steven pulled back, looking at Cosmo.

"... Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." Cosmo whispered back. "Who are you?"

"Um.. I.. Don't know. I'm.. Me. Who are you?"

"I am me."

"We look similar."

"Yeah."

Steven hummed and patted Cosmo's jacket. "You're.. Pink. That's a pretty colour. Wanna hug again?"

"Sure. You're pink, too. I like it."

They smiled and hugged again, feeling warm and safe.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Cosmo have a great time watching clouds go by, then strange things start happening and everything falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter BC I'm a sucker for comments and y'all wanted one soooo here

Steven pointed up to to the sky lazily.

"Hey. Look."

Cosmo looked up, leaning over to align Steven's finger with his sight. "What is it?"

"Look!!" Steven reiterated, giggling. "They're pretty!"

"What is?"

"The.. The.." Steven squinted at the swarms of butterflies, drifting by in cloud like formation. "The things! The white glowy.. Round.. Stuffs!"

"I think they have a name.." Cosmo chuckled, looking down at Steven.

They had been laying side by side for a while, holding hands and watching their world go by. It was peaceful, they thought. 

"Yeah, well," Steven responded. "I can't remember. So  _ phhbttt."  _ He blew a raspberry and Cosmo laughed, his form glowing with each beat of laughter. Steven sat up, eyes sparkling. "Whoa.."

"What?" Cosmo asked.

"You.. Are so.. Cool looking!! The.. Your body glows when you laugh!"

"It does!?" Cosmo looked down, eyes wide, he yelped and scrambled away. "AH! I'm pink!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! That's normal!"

"It.. Is?" Cosmo tilted his head. "Then.. Why are you..  _ Not _ pink?"

Steven frowned. "Umm.."

He looked down at himself. He had on a pink jacket, but he also had on a black shirt.. Yellow.. Star. Blue jeans. He was a mess of colours! Why wasn't he one, singular, colour?

"I.." He sniffled. "I don't know.. Ma-maybe I'm the abnormal one.. Maybe I.. I look weird.."

"No!! No.." Cosmo hugged him. "You're pretty, too. Even if you don't glow."

"Aww.." Steven smiled weakly and hugged him back. "Thanks, you."

"Should I have a name?" Cosmo asked.

"Nah." Steven shrugged. "I doubt we'd remember anyways."

They both laughed.

Steven didn't know why, but.. Hugging this pink person felt so nice. It was like they fit together, even though they were so different. He felt more alive when he held him, and he knew the other felt the same.

"Whoa.." Cosmo gasped.

"What?" Steven asked, pulling back. Cosmo pointed behind him and Steven turned, facing a person, frozen in a loop of time. She was tall and lanky, with a big spear in her hand. Her eyes flickered nervously to something above them, hands itching to use her weapon but holding herself back.

Steven felt a dull pain in his head. She looked familiar..

"Who is that." Cosmo whispered. Steven hummed. "Uh.. I.. Don't know. Do you wanna go ask her?"

"Um." Cosmo blushed. "C-can you? I'm kinda shy.."

"Oh, sure!"

Steven rubbed his temples and walked over, Cosmo trailing behind him.

"Hello!" He chirped to the figure. "I'm.. Uh. Me! What's your name?"

She didn't respond.

"Um.." Steven frowned. "Hello..? Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Maybe she's deaf." Cosmo whispered. Steven looked over, mouth in an 'o' shape. "Ohh.. I see.."

He looked back to the figure and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"HELLO!?!? ARE YOU DEAF!?"

"That's not how you talk to a deaf person, stupid!" Cosmo smacked him. Steven whined and teared up.

"Don't hiiiitttt meeee!!" He cried, holding his face. Cosmo backed up, horrified. "I-I'm sorry.." He muttered, coming over and holding him. "I never meant to hurt you.."

Suddenly, the figure dissipated into butterflies. Both Steven's watched as the mindscape became a dark magenta, the clouds overhead swarming into thin, circling, wisps. The glass below darkened and a surge of butterflies crashed down to their level, flocking around each other until three new figures appeared. 

A short, red, person, with a gem on her right eye. A muscular, rainbow haired, person with a hole in her chest and a sword in her stomach. And then a tall, orange, person with long hair. She had green spikes coming out of her and she looked in pain.

Steven backed up, holding tightly onto Cosmo's arm. 

"C-Cosmo?"

How did he know his name?

"Steven."

How did Cosmo know his?

"What's going on?" Steven asked, shaking. Cosmo furrowed his brows. "I.. I don't know. They're.. They're hurting."

"Why?? What do they want?"

"I don't know! I don't know anything!" 

"You knew my name!"

"I.." Cosmo backed up. "I.. I.." His eyes clouded over and he fell to the ground.

"Cosmo!" Steven hugged him. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"N… Nn.." He teared up, sobbing. "N.. Too much.. Too much!! It hurts!! It hurts so bad!"

"It's okay! It's okay!" Steven held him closer, kissing his forehead and hoping that they could return to their normal cloud watching. That's all he wanted. "It'll be okay! I'm here! I'll protect you!"

"We.." Cosmo's eyes widened. "We need to leave! Now! C'mon!" He got up and yanked Steven's wrist in his hand, sprinting away from the three figures. Steven yelped, feet struggling to keep up. 

"What's going on?? Where are we going!?"

"We need to get out of here! We need to stop corrupting! We're starting to lose ourselves! We can't lose ourselves!"

"I don't understand! Why can't we just hug again like before?? I don't wanna leave!"

"You have to!"

"I don't want to!"

The butterflies were right behind them, swarming around maliciously and nipping at their heels. Steven looked down to the ground as they ran, seeing himself. A vision of him, pink, in fear, flashed across his mind. No, no, this was all wrong!

"Steven!" Someone's voice rang out from around them, someone familiar. "Please! We're trying to help you!"

"Pearl is right!" Came another voice with a slight accent. "You need to get to the fountain! We won't harm you!"

"We'd never hurt you!"

Amethyst.

Pearl, Garnet.. His family! What was happening? Where were they?

Everything went white.

~~~~

Steven panted, opening his eyes.

He was in a garden somewhere, the evening sun cast shadows on the tall pine trees and thick vines that encircled a massive shrine, filled with multicoloured water. He looked downwards at the gems, trying to pull him in.

"Please!"

"Steven!"

"C'mon, man!! Just get in the bath!"

Steven frowned. He didn't know what was happening. He knew a second ago that he was in danger.. But he felt fine now.

"This is useless!" Lapis screamed, pulling up the water from the fountain. "If we can't get him to the water, we'll get the water to  _ him _ !" 

"Lapis! No!" Pearl cried.

Steven looked up at the floating wad of heavy, unfamiliar water. He yipped and ran away as it slammed down, splashing onto his back and sizzling. He screamed.

"Lapis!!"

"No! No! Hold  _ still!" _ Lapis cried again. 

_ She sounds so violent  _ Steven thought, running further. He wasn't safe. He wasn't..

~~~~

Steven and Cosmo opened their eyes. 

Steven looked over to Cosmo. Cosmo mirrored him.

"... I feel like.. I'm supposed to remember something." Steven said.

Cosmo nodded. "Same here."

"..." Steven looked down to their hands, clasped in each other. He giggled. "We're holding hands!"

Cosmo looked down and smiled. "Yeah!" 

"..." He looked around. "What.. Is this place?"

"I don't know..  _ Whoa _ ." Steven gasped, pointing up at the sky. "What are those..?"

"They're butterf.. But.. Butter.." Cosmo hummed. "Uh. They're butts, I guess."

"Butts." Steven snickered. "Hehe."

"Why's that funny?" 

"Because.." 

Steven's smile dropped.

"Oh. Uh. I dunno, actually." He tilted his head. "Uh.. Do you wanna.. Watch the butts with me?"

"Sure! They're really pretty."

"Yeah.." Steven laid down. Cosmo laid beside him.

"They sure are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment please! (^^♪ 
> 
> also do any of y'all know how the fuck to make it so when you paste ur fic in the chapter text it won't make it double spaced? I have to go back every single fucking line and backspace it and SUCKS


	3. Short Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven loves himself for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finishing this in a nice happy ending :) 
> 
> also sorry the dialogue is kinda clunky hhhh

Steven had been uncorrupted a few hours ago. Since then, his family hasn't left his side. He'd been covered in blankets, given all his stuffed animals, and held and cried over for a long, long, time. He spoke about his issues, finally, getting them all off his chest. And while everyone was horrified, they were all relieved that he was finally getting catharsis. Greg was hit the hardest, and insisted on staying at the beach house to be more present in Steven's life. Steven loved the idea and held him close.

Now, it was just him and Amethyst sitting together on the couch. 

"So." She started. "Um.. What.. Was going through your head? When you were corrupted?"

Steven frowned. 

Amethyst put her hands up. "You don't have to answer!"

".... I know. I just.. Don't really remember.." He sighed. "I think.. I.. I.."

His eyes widened, and his gem suddenly felt very warm.

"I.." He smiled. "I was in my head with my fri- myself. Cosmo, I named him. Pink Steven."

"Like, the one who came out of your gem..?"

"Yeah. We were in there together. It.. Was really scary at times.. But.. Mostly, we just.. Relaxed together. Like we didn't know anything was wrong.." He chuckled wistfully.

"Dude.." Amethyst frowned. "That doesn't sound- why are you  _ smiling  _ about that?"

"I.. Don't know." He admitted, looking down at his gem. "I.. I guess just being with him.. With  _ me _ .. Makes me really happy. It's like fusing together again. And.. Even though what we went through  _ sucked _ .. I got to know myself a little better. And we had fun together."

He laid back.

".... For so long.. I thought that if my gem was taken out, mom would come out. Then, when it happened.. A stranger came out instead. Which, is, like, a million times better-"

"Yeah." Amethyst laughed. "If Rose came out, that'd be awful."

"Yeah." Steven nodded. "So.. He came out. I knew I needed him, I knew he was me.. But I didn't  _ really  _ know him. It was like a stranger was living inside of me. Like.. Like before. Mom.. Living inside my gem. A stranger to me. I didn't even know who I  _ was _ . I still don't. But.. I have a better understanding now. I know who's in my gem. I know.. That I'm just  _ me.  _ Not mom, not Pink. And.. And.. Whoever's in my gem.. Is a really great guy. And I.. I actually  _ know  _ him now."

Steven smiled, feeling a bittersweet feeling wash over him.

"Feels good."

Suddenly, a pinkish red glow lit up his face. Amethyst gasped.

"Dude, your gem!"

Steven looked down, eyes wide.

_ It was glowing. _

Amethyst's eyes widened. "Dude.. Do you think that's pink you? Talking to you?"

Steven smiled sweetly. "Heh. I guess.."

He touched his gems surface, warm and familiar. He remembered his mom's tape.

_ … that every moment you love being yourself, that's me, loving you and loving  _ **_being_ ** _ you... _

"Or.. Maybe it just means I.. I'm happy. That I.." He teared up, mumbling for only himself, finally realizing what that feeling was.. what he'd been missing all these years.

"I love myself. I finally..  _ Finally _ love myself."

The gems glow faded out, but Steven still felt it's warmth.

Amethyst hugged him. "I'm glad, dude. You.. You deserve to love yourself."

"Thanks." He whispered, hugging back. "I think so too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a comment uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!! (^^♪


End file.
